1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crank handle assembly and more particularly, concerns an improved crank handle assembly which can especially be used for opening and closing a foldable umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Foldable or collapsible umbrellas used to provide a shady environment normally are available in large sizes. Typical of such shade providing umbrellas are those which are used on the beach, lawn, patio, terrace, and the like. For these umbrellas, it has been customary to include a wind-up mechanism or a crank handle assembly for raising and lowering the cover of the umbrella.
Examples of rotatable handles on crank assemblies for use on shade-type umbrellas are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,661,752; 4,319,600; 4,619,281; and 4,622,987. Wind-up mechanisms are also available on umbrellas which tilt, examples of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,819,725; 2,863,466; 3,410,285; and 3,489,147. Some or all of these aforementioned patents disclose variations of a construction for a crank handle assembly mounted on a pole of an umbrella. The construction for a crank handle assembly of the prior art may involve several components and complicated parts, and a complicated procedure for assembling the crank handle assembly on or in the pole of the umbrella.
Therefore, in spite of the prior art devices, there remains a very real and substantial need for an improved crank handle assembly for the operation of a cover of an umbrella, which assembly is simple in construction and simple to assemble or mount on a pole of the umbrella.